Fate
by RedSky21
Summary: Addison and Amelia go sailing on a nice day. A storm approaches and they end up on the island. How will they get back home?


AN: My first story! Well, basically Addison gets a boat and her and Amelia decide to go sailing on a nice day off from work. Their fate is chosen when the boat crashes on the island.

As for the Losties, the oceanic 6 never returned. The Incident never occurred, so Juliet is still alive. Sawyer and Juliet found a way to get out of the 70's, with help from Faraday. Though only Suliet returned, because the Darma Initiative suspected them only. And... The smoke monster never got into the body of John Locke, so that storyline never existed.

OoOoOo

"Why did you bring me out here, Addison?" Asked Amelia. She clutched her stomach and bent over.

"Amelia! It's such a nice day." Addison knew Amelia wouldn't get an upset stomach over a sail boat, since she loves to operate on people.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Amelia exclaimed. She ran over to the edge of the ship and she emptied the contents of her stomach. The sky started to darken very fast.

"Amelia get over here!" Addison panicked. A giant wave approached her boat. Addison and Amelia ran inside the sail boat just in time for the storm to hit them.

"Addy! Do you have an inflatable raft or something? I'm pretty sure we need that." Asked Amelia. The young woman was frightened. She'd never expected to see something like this in her lifetime. It was unreal.

"Yes, I do. Hey, Amelia. It's going to be ok. We're going to be ok." Addison tried to calm her down.

They had gotten the raft just in time, when a strong wave came. They were soon in the water. Addison eyed the raft, but she could not see Amelia. Addison started to yell out.

"Amelia!" She yelled. She didn't hear a response.

"Amelia!" She yelled again. Addison was starting to breath heavily. How could this be happening? She thought. She took some time to look around. She saw Amelia near the boat, which had been completely damaged. Amelia was unconscious, as she had been knocked out by something. Quickly, Addison swam over to her. She brought her onto the raft. Addison then got on with her. After a few seconds of being on the raft, Amelia opened her eyes. She immediately opened her mouth to speak.

"I really want to cut open someone's head right now!" Amelia said tiredly. Addison laughed in relief.

OoOoOo

On the island, Juliet woke up. She had been unconscious. She immediately yelled out for Sawyer.

"Sawyer! Sawyer, can you hear me?" Yelled Juliet. She looked and saw the hatch. It was all built. It worked. They were back in the present time.

"I'm right here, blondie." Juliet turned around. Sawyer looked over at the hatch.

"It worked, James!" Juliet smiled. She went over to Sawyer and kissed him. Sawyer was a bit upset. The seventies was their home. It's where they built a life. It's where they fell in love.

"What's wrong, James?" Asked Juliet.

"Aren't you going to miss living in the seventies?" He asked.

"James. Of course I am, but we could build a new life. Here, in the present time." Suddenly, Sawyer had remembered something.

"We need to go back to our house, blondie." Juliet was some-what confused.

"Why?" Asked Juliet.

"I've got a surprise for you." Sawyer smiled.

They had gotten to their house. Juliet wondered what the surprise could be. She went up to the house as Sawyer stopped her.

"Wait out here." He told her. Sawyer walked into their room, where they had slept in four three years. He found the ring he'd been hiding. He held it up and looked at it. Hopefully she would say yes. He thought. As he walked out of the house, Juliet spoke.

"What is it, James?" She asked. Juliet was starting to get eager to know what the surprise was.

"Juliet, when I first met you, I would've never imagined that I'd fall in love with you. I spent the best three years of my life with you. We were building a life together, and like you said earlier we could build a whole new life again," He held out the ring. Juliet's mouth opened wide. She was astounded. "Will you marry me, Blondie?" Juliet nodded.

"Yes!" Juliet said out loud. "Yes, I'll marry you." Sawyer and Juliet kissed passionately.

OoOoOo

Sawyer and Juliet had gotten back to the beach where the flight 815 survivors lived. They smiled and held hands. Sawyer had looked and saw two women coming from the ocean onto the beach. One looked like she was in her early forties and the other looked like she was in her late twenties.

"Juliet, we've got company." Sawyer exclaimed. The happy couple went over to the two women to help them.

"Who are you people?" Asked Amelia.


End file.
